Orochimaru x Sasuke, Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x sai, Sakura x Itachi
by neonnikkita
Summary: it's been 2 years 6 months and 9 days since sasuke left the hidden leaf village to find Orochimaru. the last time i saw him a month ago he'd said he'd gladly give his body to Orochimaru, if it meant giving him a better chance at killing his brother itachi..." what was all that shit about sasuke!" he yelled, jealousy lingering in his voice "you know i dont like when you t


it's been 2 years 6 months and 9 days since sasuke left the hidden leaf village to find Orochimaru.

the last time i saw him a month ago he'd said he'd gladly give his body to Orochimaru, if it meant giving him a better chance at killing his brother itachi

"HEY NARUTO!" sakura shouted as she and sai ran over

" what are you doing? we are supposed to be training!

"Oh sorry, I... was just thinking about sasuke and what he said when we saw him a month ago" he looked down at his feet.

"Oh sakura sighed sadly" its okay Naruto well get him back i promise

sai glared at the blond. I said i'd help as best as I could to, isnt that enough for the moment?

"you're right!" Naruto's eyes widened "lets go train some!"

the other two nodded, as they all went to a near by field to begin there daily training regiments

after training

"NARUTO!" sai called as he walked in the door " I brought some ramen from ichiroku!"

"Oh,im starving!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Im in the bedroom!"

sai walked into the bedroom chucking the ramen at Naruto.

" what the hell was that for?" naruto asked, a little surprised at sai's attitude

" what was all that shit about sasuke?!" he yelled, jealousy lingering in his voice

"you know i dont like when you talk about him! I HATE IT! its always sasuke this sasuke that, i miss sasuke I HATE IT DAMN IT!"

Naruto frowned, walking toward the pale man standing in the middle of the room " im just worried

is all i mean he is my best friend, y-know" Naruto explained

calmy " but its you i want.. the one i love." he kissed him on the cheek " dont you knwo that yet?."

sai nodded "Sorry its just that, I read in a book, that when some one thinks and talks about some one a lot its because they have feelings about them"

he looked at his feet

Its ok" Naruto said lifting the pale mans face, their eyes meeting as Naruto kissed sai tenderly on the mouth, pulling him close so that their bodies

merged in to one.. sai slid is tongue into his parteners mouth gently wrestling the other mans tongue, Naruto let out a quiet moan as sai pushed him

towards the bed, tripping causing Naruto to to fall backwards putting the brunette down on top of him. sai crashed there lips together, deeply kissing Naruto

as Naruto lifted the brunettes shirt off, flipping them over so that sai was laying flat on his back and naruto and Naruto was straddaling him.

Sai lifted Narutos shirt up and over his head tossing it to the side, as Naruto gently kissed sai's neck down to his collar bone, bitting it gently,

causing sai to let out a load moan. He kissed lower, down the tiny mans chest and stomach dipping his tongue into the names navel,

going back up to kissing sai again beforesucking gently on the mans nipples carresing the other with his hand, rubbing sai's croch with the other

"mm, Naruto" sai sighed in pleasure as Naruto pulled his jeans off, engulfing his entire penis in his mouth. sai gasped, grabbing Narutos pines stroking it fastly

"FUCK ME!" sai begged Naruto's eyes went wide as he smirked suductively reaching for the lub, he poured some onto his fingers , sliding 2 of them into sai's butthole

strenching, and preparing him for what was coming sai moaned

Naruto smirked as he poured a large amount of lub into his palm of his hand stroking his own penis, preparing himself so that he didnt hurt the smaller man

"would you fuck me already !? " sai pleaded

Naruto grinned sliding his dick into the smaller mans hole. sai winced at the sudden pain, moaning as Naruto thrusted in and out quickly. sai dragged his nails down Naruto's back,

Naruto moaned laudle at the sensation ' I'M GOING TO COME" he yelled

sai let out a laud scream as he climaxed, clenching his rear cheeks, causing Naruto to pill his seed inside the younger man, moaning, and callapsing beside sai, both men panting

sai cuddled into Naruto's side " i love you naruto" he said falling alseep

" I love you to " naruto said grabbing his ramen

"im still starving " he wispered


End file.
